


From the Shadows

by scifishipper



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Romance, Seasons 6/7, Unrequited Love, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike watches and waits for Buffy to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Shadows

Spike watches her. From the shadows, from the rooftops, from the sewers. Wherever she goes. He knows she senses him, glances over her shoulder when no one’s there but him. She’d call him a stalker, and maybe he is, but he’s also her protector, lover, maybe even friend. This week she hates him, might rather stake him than give a nuzzle, but she’ll be back. Just as soon as she needs him again. 

He’s not the only one who watches her, he realizes with surprise. His vampire senses prickle every couple of nights when the grounds are still and no vamps climb out of their dirt confines. It’s a tickle in his throat, an echo of a song, maybe a whisper he can hear if he listens close enough. The Scoobies say it’s the next big bad, chattering on as they walk with her through the tombstones. They live fearless lives most of the time. Rare for humans, not so much when the Slayer’s ready to kill for you.

Spike wonders if she’d ever kill for him. The type of killing not just because they’re fighting together against a load of Graben demons. No, the kind where she makes them research, calls up Giles or the Watcher Council, useless lot that they are. Fat chance of that, he thinks though. They’d rather see him staked than lift a finger to save him. If they only knew what he’s done to her, they’d stake him themselves. Maybe even their precious Slayer. To them, he’s their nightmare, only fangless and docile because of the bloody chip in his head. One day it’ll be gone and he’ll eat the lot of them. Just for the way they look at him. 

For now, though, he watches and waits, ready to save her if she needs him. Ready for the stake in the heart, if that’s what it takes. That’s what love is, he believes, dying for someone. He’d do it for her and one day, maybe, he likes to think, she’d do it for him.


End file.
